The Two Brian Kinney's
by pebsa31
Summary: Brian and Justin are happy and waiting to be reunited after Justin's 1 year in New York. A one night "stress relief" for Brian has him discovering a whole new side of himself. He knows he could never be without Justin, but how does this other person fit into their lives? How does this Brian fit into Justin's life?
1. Chapter 1

The Two Brian Kinney's

Chapter 1

"Cynthia, I'm leaving. If Justin calls tell him to call me on my cell. I've got to stop by the apartment and then head to the airport. Are my reservations complete?"

Cynthia gives him a stare as if he were dumb. "Of course, Brian."

"Is my car ready?"

"Yesss, Brian. Now would you leave. Give Justin a kiss for me." She shoos him out the door.

Brian's got that giddy excitement that he got every weekend when he was finally going to see Justin. Since Justin had left, they'd only missed 2 weekends in nearly 6 months, and those were weather related and couldn't be avoided. He had to admit, when Justin left for New York and said they'd see each other all the time, he didn't really believe it. But he should have known better. Justin loved him and was not letting him get away. They'd worked out that Justin would stay in New York for a year tops and then come home. He just needed to establish contacts and become familiar with the national art scene that existed in New York. After that, he could paint anywhere and there was nowhere he wanted to be other than where Brian was. He could commute back and forth to New York as was necessary.

Justin. Brian's pants were already tenting at the thought of their brief reunion.

Brian's flight was uneventful. As usual he only had a small carryon suitcase so no need for baggage claim. He'd take a taxi to the hotel that they would share for the weekend. Justin's apartment, if that's what you wanted to call it, was too depressing to stay in. His lumpy mattress didn't make for the most comfortable fucking or sleeping or anything.

Coming out of the secure gate area, Brian wasn't paying attention as he was turning on his phone again to see if he had any missed calls or email. Justin caught site of Brian, and as always his breath hitched a bit at just how beautiful Brian Kinney really was. Brian, looking down at his phone walked right past him.

Catching up to him, Justin said "Got any big plans tonight?"

Startled, but quickly replaced with a grin, Brian turned around and just out of shear habit with no thoughts to his surroundings, pulled Justin into a kiss devouring his mouth, tongue's probing, getting reacquainted. They didn't even notice the few stares that they sometimes got anymore. Fuck em'. Still embracing, Brian said "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't wait any longer. I was so antsy, and so fucking horny, I had to see you as soon as possible." Still embraced, they could feel their dicks grow hard against one another.

Without saying a word, Brian grabbed Justin by hand and dragged him into the United lounge across from where they were standing. Flashing his frequent flyer card and business class ticket stub, he dragged Justin to the back toward the men's room. Lounge bathroom's were much cleaner than the public restrooms.

Ducking into a stall, immediately their hands began groping one another, teasing each others cocks still jailed in their pants. Justin sat on the toilet seat and pulled Brian's to him. He quickly freed Brian's cock, and smiling took it into his hot, wet mouth. Brian gasped, allowing Sunshine to move up and down, stopping occasionally to probe his tongue around the head. Nobody gave a better blow job than Sunshine. He was just a natural. Brian's head was tilted back, hands grasping and playing in Justin's hair, pumping in and out of his hot mouth. He moaned, unintelligible words and was quickly close to cumming. Justin knew because he knew Brian. He relaxed his throat and took Brian down impossibly deeper. That's all it took, three more quick strokes and Brian was trembling and cumming so far down Justin's throat he hardly tasted it. Once he was finished, Justin pulled Brian's cock out of his mouth, looked at it and took it in for two more quick sucks as if wishing for a few more drops to squeeze out onto his tongue.

Brian pulled him up and kissed him deep, trying to get a taste of himself and Justin mingled together as he pulled up his pants. Justin was already opening the door when Brian said, "Baby, you didn't get off."

"Oh, you'll get me off, over and over later," Justin grinned. "Besides, I didn't have lunch today, and there was nothing else I wanted to eat but you. If it took coming all the way to the airport to get it, it was worth it." That mega-watt Sunshine smile was on full display.

Brian smiled back, and placing his hand on the back on Justin neck, led him out of the airport and into a cab.

Once in their favorite hotel room, Brian dropped his bag at the door and began undressing. He knew Justin was watching him as he walked around the room naked. Brian never bothered to close blinds or curtains. Modesty was not a problem Brian had. Once he got to the bathroom door, he turned to Justin, cocked his eyebrow and simply said, "You coming?"

"Oh, God." Hands rubbing his ass. Tongue greedily probing his mouth. Licking down his jaw to his neck, sucking, marking him as his. Flicking and sucking his nipple ring. Haven't seen that in a while. Cocks straining, feeling Justin's leaking cock pressed up against his thigh. "Turn around," he says barely a whisper. Justin's face and arms up against the glass wall, ass tilted back rubbing up against Brian cock. "Brian…". No time for this really in this urgent state but irresistible. On his knees, spreading cheeks apart, tongue circling the opening. Whimpers and moaning, "Please Brian?" Nothing should taste this tangy sweet. Stiffening his tongue to enter the pucker hole. Straining to get in as far as his tongue will reach. His own cock leaking. He could cum just from this, but he won't. Lubing his fingers, he crosses them and eases two into Justin's tight hole. " Spreading them out to give a little stretch he finger fucks him until Justin is begging for more. Easing them out, Justin whimpers a little at the sudden emptiness. Lips on the back of Justin's neck, he sheaths his cock and enters his favorite place in the world. "Ohhh" Allowing a few seconds to adjust, an almost imperceptible head nod and he slides past the second ring, Justin pushing back on his cock to meet him halfway. "More". "Fuck me, please." Moving in and out now, truly made for each other. No two puzzle pieces fit so well. "Uhhh" "Brian." Fuck". "I Love you". Oh my God Fuck me, baby." Angling his hips so that every stroke now brushes his prostate, eyes fly open. "Baby." "You're gonna make me cum." "Jesus." He grabs for his cock and Brian swats his hand away. "Don't cum yet. I'll tell you when you can cum." "Hurry Brian, I don't think…" He grabs Justin's cock, they are both shaking, really close now. "OK baby, cum with me." Justin's balls tighten as his walls spasm, squeeze Brian's cock as his own load marks the shower walls. He cums screaming Brian's name. The spasm's choking his cock, seem to rip his own cum violently from him. Words unintelligible. Moaning, frantic. "Justine." It feels like he cumming for days as he collapses onto Justin's back, both of them breathing heavy, his still hard dick jumping.

Nobody's ass feels like that. It's perfect. Anyone that says it's all the same, an ass I an ass is a liar. Brian should know, he's had almost every ass in gay Pittsburgh worth having and hands down, Justin's is the best. And it's his.

Brian slowly eases out of Justin, eliciting a sad sigh from Justin. "I love you."

"I Love you, too."

Brian and Justin make their way to the bed, a lay curled up against one another, taking an hour nap.

They dress and decide to walk to a small but really good Thai place 3 blocks over, Justin's arm looped through Brian's his head resting against Brian's shoulder. They both live for these weekends now.

Justin felt so protected when Brian was here. Thinking and smiling to himself, Justin thinks about how it took them 5 years, but finally they are on the same page at the same time. This is forever, they know that now. Six more months and Brian is his every day again. Justin loves the hustle and life of New York, but honestly without Brian here with him, it just doesn't mean as much.

The make their way to the quaint, quiet restaurant.

"What are you smiling about?"Brian asks.

"I'm just thinking about how much I love you. So, how was your week?"

"Stressful as usual. We signed two midlevel regional accounts this week. A grocery chain that's mainly in the southeast that's trying to branch out and we picked off 4eyes Optical from Vanguard."

"You love that don't you. Sticking it to that asshole", he grinned.

"Other than your asshole, that's the only other asshole I love sticking it to. We've been working on the boards for a big pitch Co-Merica bank for this Monday. That's what's mostly had us stressed. This would be huge for Kinnetic, put us on the national stage."

"That is huge. I'm impressed Mr. Kinney."

"How impressed and how huge?"

Reaching under the table to feel Brian cock, "Hmmm, really huge. I'll show you how impressed I am when we get back."

Spooning in bed Sunday morning, thoroughly fucked out from their usual weekend marathon, this is the time they both hated. The clock is counting down to Brian's 5:00pm flight back to the Pitts. Even knowing that Justin will be there on Friday doesn't stop the melancholy mood. Brian's dick hurts and Justin's ass is raw, but it's always worth it. Even knowing that he's given Brian enough ass to last him until at least Tuesday, it doesn't bother Justin if Brian still occasionally tricks. He knows that for Brian, who besides himself is the most sexual person he knows, it's just a release. They are both free to trick, but Justin rarely does it. Not that he didn't enjoy it when they both tricked all over Liberty Avenue, it's just better for Justin when it's meaningful. He's a true romantic and Brian isn't. Except with Justin, that is. And that's ok. Even so, he knows that it's not yoo often that Brian tricks anymore.

Standing inside the lobby of the W hotel, Justin's arms are wrapped around Brian's waist, Brian's coat enveloping them both. Justin's head is on Brian's chest listening to his heartbeat, his eyes closed trying not to embarrass himself with tears this time. Brian hugs him tight, and rests his chin on the top of Justin's head.

Some of the girls behind the front desk are giving them that "Awww" look when you see two people truly in love. Others are walking by occasionally doing double takes, one or too shaking their 're out of towners mostly because New Yorkers don't give a fuck. Not that Brian or Justin give a flying fuck either.

"Mr. Kinney, your car is here."

"Thank you. I'll be out in a minute."

Brian tilt's Justin's head up, and can still see the remnants of unshed tears in the corners of his eye. He places small kissed on his eyes and small kisses on his lips between words "*kiss* I gotta go *kiss* I'll call you when I land *kiss* Don't look like that, I'll see you on Friday *kiss* OK?" Long lingering kiss.

Light sniffling "I know. I miss you already".

"I miss you to baby." "Come on, now I gotta go. I love you."

"Kiss Gus for me."

Justin releases him and he walks out the door and into the town car. Once in the car, Brian's shoulder's slouch. He hates the goodbyes as much as Justin, but he's gotta be strong for Justin so he is. It's always depressing going back home alone and it seems to get worse every time. Walking into that empty loft is like torture. This year won't be over soon enough for him.

For once, Brian isn't the first person in to Kinnetic on Monday morning. Both Ted and Cynthia beat him there and it isn't even 7:30am yet.

"What are you two doing here so early."

"Hey Bri, purely coincidental I guess. But I think we all know how big this Co-Merica Bank account is for us today, so I wanted to double and triple check that everything is in place for the meeting." Says Ted

Cynthia comes in with coffee and a few folders in her hand. "Hi Brian. How was your weekend? How's Justin?"

"Good. Good. Is everything in place for this meeting?'

"Yes. As soon as Phil in the Art Department comes in I'll have him bring up the finalized boards and at 10:00 we have a final strategy meeting with the entire team that worked this account. The Co-Mercia people will be here at 1:00 o'clock. Here's a brief bio on all their people that are scheduled to attend the meeting."

"Great, let me go over this and finish up my pitch. Tell Phil those fucking story boards better be perfect or that's his ass."

Cynthia scampers out of the office, leaving Ted still sitting there. Raising his head after reading over one of the bio's he acknowledges Ted. "Was there something else you wanted Theodore?"

"No Bri, nothing that can't wait."

Audibly breathing, staring at Ted. "So, what the fuck are you still doing here?"

"Oh, nothing." Ted scampers out of his office.

At 12:55pm, Cynthia knocks and comes in his office. "Brian, the Co-Merica group is here. And, their CEO decided to come with them." Brian glares at here as she hands him a brief bio. He didn't need it because he'd done his homework, but fuck. Thank God he always dressed the part. He wore his new Charcoal gray Armani suit and new Gucci loafers, bought only weeks ago in New York. He knew he looked great.

Walking into the meeting at 1:00 o'clock on the dot, the four execs from Co-Merica stood up and introductions were made all around. Brian made an extra effort to focus and pay attention because his cock seemed to have a mind of his own. Jane Castle, Thomas Cartwright, and Jim Lester were introduced first. Then Marcus Shue, CEO of Co-Merica was introduced. Brian's dick twitched as the men shook hands. Marcus Shue was Brian Kinney. Well, he didn't look like Brian at all, but where Brian was brash, confident, commanding, beautiful, arrogant, Marcus Shue was all those things too. Minus the arrogance. You could see he wasn't arrogant, just like you could see that Brian was. Marcus was self-assured.. And absolutely drop dead gorgeous. Sometimes you don't know if a person is truly gorgeous or if it's the persona and comportment with which they carry themselves that makes people turn heads and take notice. Which sometimes also makes dicks get hard, like Ted's was across the table.

Marcus Shue was 39, almost 40, but could easily pass for 32. He was one of the youngest bank CEO's in the country. He was probably 6'2 or 6'3, with a body that Brian could tell was proportioned and toned in all the right places. His suit hung on him like a models on a runway. His had full, thick light brown hair, smooth olive skin that probably tanned easily in summer, and piercing gray eyes. A strong chiseled chin and full lips framed straight white teeth. An easy dimpled smile caused tiny crinkles at the corners of his eye, but instead of making him look older, they just added to the charm of his face. When he spoke, his voice was a full rich tone that was equally friendly and commanding at the same time. Everyone in the room was mesmerized by the aura of his presence. It was hard to be Brian Fucking Kinney with this guy in the room. Yup, Brian dick was twitching and he wanted this guy. Unfortunately, Marcus Shue didn't spark the gaydar of either Brian or Ted.

Marcus Shue or not, Brian Kinney was still fucking brilliant. Kinnetic landed the huge CO-Merica account. Marcus was impressed. He liked the brash confidence of Brian Kinney.

"Mr. Kinney, I look forward to working with Kinnetic. If you have time, why don't we have dinner one day this week." Marcus said shaking Brian's hand.

"I'd like that. I'm free tomorrow. I could drop the contracts over and then we could grab a bite."

"Great, I'll have my assistant set something up with yours."

Brian, Ted and Cynthia popped the cork on a bottle of champagne to celebrate.

"So, what did you think of Marcus Shue?" Ted smirked.

"Fucking hot. My dick is still twitching, but total breeder." Said Brian.

"Yeah, sorry boys. This one might actually play on my side of the fence." Cynthia grinned. Brian looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"He's still fucking hot. He'd give you a run for your money Bri. Good thing he isn't gay."

Brian smirked. "Well I wouldn't go that far Theodore."

Marcus and Brian made a striking pair. Even in the 5 star restaurant full of the city's top power brokers, heads turned as they made their way through.

After toasting their new partnership, Brian said "I want you to know that Kinnetic will deliver the best fucking ads you've ever seen."

"I'm sure you will. That's why I hired you, but Brian, I didn't really want to talk business. You seem like a nice guy. Thought we might have some things in common. It's hard being the boss at my age. Not many people I can hang out with in my company."

Brian cocked his eyebrow a bit, dick still twitching. He couldn't get a vibe one way or another from Marcus, but he's hot enough to fuck on this table right now. He's not Brian's usual type, though. He's not a pretty boy, he's a man. He had a commanding presence.

Contracts were signed so Brian went for broke. "Look Marcus, we might have a few things in common business wise, but I'm sure we have completely different interest outside of the office. I'm just being honest."

Marcus listened seriously, unafraid to make real eye contact, which Brian found a little unnerving. Soft laugh, "Brian, I'm not trying to get you to adopt me or anything. I'm not desperate for friends, but most come from outside the corporate world. And I'm sure our lifestyles are different. So, tell about yourself."

"Well first of all, you need to know I'm gay. Unapologetically so, so if that bothers you, well…." Why was he talking about himself to this total stranger. Marcus had a way about him that was hard to resist. Unflinching, with a little nod as if to say continue, Brian did. He found himself telling Marcus far more about himself than he'd expected. Even about Justin, his partner being away in New York and how much he missed him. How lesbianic.

"Well, first of all, I knew you were gay. We do our homework at Co-Merica. Not that it would matter. I'm also gay, but I do have 3 kids with my ex-wife Gail. We get along fairly well for the sake of our kids….." And the conversation just kept going. Brian had one of the deepest and realist conversations he'd ever had with anyone besides with Justin; now with this total stranger. After about 2 hours, they paid the bill and got up to leave.

"Brian, we finished off two bottle of wine. Do you think you should drive? My driver would be happy to drop you somewhere and you can get your car in the morning."

Brian started to protest, but thought better of it. He didn't want this client to think he'd drive impaired. "Yeah sure, you can drop me off at my loft."

"Once inside the limo, the sexual tension, unspoken was thick. Even tipsy, Brian could feel it. Sitting on opposite sides of the back seat, at one point their knees grazed and that all it took. They were all groping hands, mouths fused, tongues probing. Brian' heart was beating so hard is felt like it was trying to jump out of his chest. Both their cocks were straining against their zippers begging to be freed. They wrestled around, hands under shirts, cocks rubbing up against one another. Once on the floor of the limo, they both jockeyed for position, equal tops. Marcus ended up pinning Brian to the floor of the limo and pinning his hands over his head while he devoured Brian's neck and worked his way down his chest, sucking on his extra sensitive nipples. Brian was so fucking turned on his dick was already leaking and aching to be freed.

All too soon they pulled up in front of Brian's loft and scrambled to straighten their suits and ties once again. As Brian got out, he stopped after taking a few step, turned around and said "Well are you coming?"

Without saying a word, Marcus climbed out of the car and dismissed his driver for the evening…

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once inside the loft, before he'd even shut the door, Brian had Marcus's back up against the wall and was aggressively sucking at his mouth, thrusting his tongue inside. His right hand had unzipped Marcus's slacks and was rubbing his hard cock through his boxer briefs while his left hand frantically tried to work the buttons of his shirt. Marcus, finally able to come up for air, pushed Brian back a little to speak.

"Wait, wait Brian. Look we've both had quite a bit to drink; I don't want this be an impaired decision on your part."

"Look, I'm not drunk and I know what I want and right now that's you in my bed. I'm a top though, so let's make sure we're on the same page right now." Brian continued kissing and sucking at his neck as he spoke.

"Haha, I'm a top also, but why don't we just let our bodies decide who ends up on top. If you're sure, lead me to your bed." Brian smirked, grabbed his hand and lead him up the stairs to the bedroom.

Brian and Marcus stood facing each other and began undressing one another, Brian unable to take his eyes off Marcus's body. Brian's hands moved appreciatively over Marcus's taut abs. Marcus's body was more beautiful than Brian thought. He was truly chiseled all over. He had strong, broad shoulders, a well-defined chest, and an 8 pack that led a trail to a trimmed, but still manly bush of curly brown hair. His firm tight ass was supported by lean defined thighs and calves. Though they were almost the same height, Marcus outweighed Brian by at least 20 pounds. And his scent was intoxicating.

Brian, ever the aggressor, let his mouth replace his hands on Marcus's chest and abs, licking a trail from his clavicle, down around his nipple's, tracking down over his abs. He could feel Marcus trembling. Brian felt Marcus's hands on his head, gently pushing him down further until he was on his knees, eye to eye with Marcus's unbelievable cock. Brian had saved the best for last and now he could fully touch and appreciate Marcus's member. There was nothing Brian loved more than a beautiful cock and Marcus's was beautiful…and huge. He was easily 9.5 inches, but more impressive was how thick it was. Brian held it up, and snaked his tongue around the tip, eliciting a shiver from Marcus. Brian then took the tip into his mouth and began bobbing really shallow strokes up and down the shaft. With each few strokes Brian went deeper and deeper, until he relaxed his throat and let the beautiful cock slide down until the entire organ was in his mouth. Marcus was breathing heavily, but controlled, soft moans coming from his throat. Brian hummed against the head at his throat, creating a vibration that cause Marcus's hips to hitch forward in surprise. Brian pulled back out to get a taste of the precum bubbling around his tip, then stabbed his tongue into Marcus's slit, causing him to buckle a bit, and almost yell "Oh. My. God." "That's feels so good beautiful." Brian's eyes looked up at being called 'beautiful' then continued his onslaught on Marcus's cock. Brian knew Marcus was close and within a matter of a few more sucks Marcus was bucking again, and coming hard down Brian throat. Brian swallowed every last drop, not wanting to waste even a little. He smiled to himself; he knew he gave one hell of a blow job.

Marcus pulled Brian up from his knees and into his arms, kissing him deeply, sharing the taste of his cum on Brian's lips.

They backed onto the bed and Brian began his earlier frantic pace, attempting to establish his dominance. He was ready to get to the fucking, needing to get off right now, Brian Kinney style. Brian could feel that Marcus's cock was again already hard. With his weight on top of Brian, Marcus locked eyes with him and pushed his arms down as if to silently signal that it was his turn. "Let me. We have all night." Marcus would not be rushed by Brian.

Marcus kissed Brian deeply again, trailing his tongue down Brian's body. It felt great, but Brian was wriggling underneath him, getting frustrated. By now he was usually balls deep in ass and wished that were the case right now.

Marcus didn't waste time as he edged quickly towards Brian's leaking cock. To Brian's surprise, Marcus bypassed his cock, and quickly grabbed Brian's legs and hoisted them up and back towards Brian's chest and plunged his tongue deep in Brian's ass. "Ohhhh," Brian yelped, as he reached down to spread his cheeks to give Marcus better access. Brian loved rimming, but he had never been rimmed like this. He didn't know what Marcus was doing down there but he quickly had Brian begging him not to stop and moaning loudly. Marcus moved his tongue in and out of Brian's ass, then he would come back out, blowing and kissing on the wrinkled pink skin of his puckered hole, making love to it, driving Brian wild. It felt so unbelievably good that quickly, before he could even control it, Brian's felt the tingling in his groin and was trusting and rocking himself down on Marcus's tongue as he came violently, back arched, eyes rolled back in his head, yelling God knows what. Marcus had never even touched Brian's cock.

Brian just stared at Marcus a moment, unable to say anything, shocked at the fete that Marcus had just pulled off. No-one had ever made Brian come that way and Brian closed his eyes to gather his thoughts. Marcus kissed his way back up Brian's still trembling body, stopping to lick up the cum from Brian's chest and stomach. He ran his fingers through the remaining seed and came up to Brian's mouth placing soft kisses along his jaw and lips until Brian's breathing normalized.

He waited until Brian opened his eyes again and looked at him, and softly spoke. "What do you want?" Before Brian could answer, a single cum slicked finger breached his anus, slowly inching further and further inside. Brian's breath hitched and his back arched. "Uhhh. Fuck me. NOW" Brian reached into the bowl beside the bed and retrieved a condom and the lube and handed it to him.

Marcus once again kissed Brian causing a moan to escape his lips. He kissed his way back down Brian's body, stopping this time a pull Brian's cock into his mouth. He worked his way back and forth between the sensitive head and Brian balls. When he felt Brian getting too close, he pulled back. He wouldn't let him cum that way.

He spread Brian's legs and positioned himself between them. Brian attempted to roll over onto his stomach, the position he usually took when seldom he bottomed. Marcus grabbed his legs and rolled him back over onto his back. "I prefer to look at you beautiful." Brian started to object but didn't.

Marcus placed Brian's legs onto his shoulder and opened the lube. He applied a liberal amount to his fingers but also poured some directly onto Brian's hole. With one finger he tried to maneuver as much lube as he could into Brian's tight anus. He could feel Brian's sphincter tighten around his finger. When he felt like Brian was ready, he introduced a second finger, repeating the process of pouring on more lube and trying to maneuver more inside. Brian grunted a little but was soon fucking himself on Marcus's fingers. Marcus scissored his fingers trying to get as much stretch as he could before he introduced a final third finger. He didn't want to hurt Brian in any way and knew that his own cock was a lot to take even for a seasoned bottom, which Brian surely was not.

Once Brian was moving himself up and down on the three fingers, Marcus knew he was ready. He removed his fingers eliciting a little whimper from Brian. Marcus tore the condom pack open with his teeth and slid it onto his cock. He lubed up some more and poured a little more onto Brian's opening. Brian eyes got wide and he shivered, staring at the monster cock that would soon enter him. "Are you ready beautiful?"

"Yes." Brian gulped unevenly.

Moving in closer, he allowed one of Brian's legs to drop down from his shoulders and rest in the crook of his arm. Brian spread his cheeks with his hands and felt Marcus's mushroom head breach his hole. He seized up, the immediate pain causing him to yell out. Marcus rubbed his thighs for encouragement. "Breathe beautiful. Relax and bear down. I won't hurt you, I promise."

After several seconds, the pain subsided and Brian nodded that it was ok to proceed. Marcus pushed his way past Brian's second ring of muscle. He let Brian adjust, slowly repeating the process over and over until he was all the way in. Brian had never felt so full before. He placed his hands on Marcus's ass encouraging him to start moving. Brian was used to bottoming from the top when he did bottom, always still in control, but Marcus had other plans. " …Fuck me"

Marcus took over from there. He moved in and out alternating strokes, slow, then faster grazing his prostate. He'd then pulled all the way out, teasing Brian, causing Brian to beg him to put it back in. Brian's own cock was again rock hard, ready to explode. He re-entered Brian and fucked him with shallow, short strokes, all aimed to continually graze his prostate. He'd then plunge all the way back in, causing Brian to moan loudly. Brian had never been so vocal while bottoming, but it was like he had absolutely no control over the sensations running through him.

Marcus could tell that Brian was close, but he wouldn't let him cum yet. He pulled out again and pulled Brian up for a kiss, watching the confusion on his face. "Not yet beautiful. I want you to remember this." Once he felt that Brian's orgasm was sufficiently at bay, he turned Brian over and pulled him up onto all fours. He re-entered him, kissing his back and neck, then pulled Brian up to just his knees, wrapping his arms around Brian's waist as Brian leaned back into him. He fucked Brian upright, Brian's head turned, straining to get awkward kisses from Marcus. Once again Marcus brought Brian to the edge before pulling back. Brian was begging at this point, beside himself. "Please let me cum."

"Not yet beautiful." He pushed Brian back onto the bed and turned him on his side. At this point Brian was like pliable play-dough and had no strength to attempt bottoming from the top. He felt like he was floating, watching himself from outside his body. His mouth was slack and open, his eyes constantly rolling back in his head as Marcus fucked him deep with one of his legs propped up on Marcus's shoulder, the other straight out, Marcus scissored in between. He couldn't explain the feeling, but he was not able to make coherent thoughts, floating further and further out of his body through every stroke, right on the edge of release. He didn't know if constantly being teased and brought to the edge was painful or exquisite, but he never wanted the feeling to end. Agonizing ecstasy; yes agonizing ecstasy is what it felt like. He'd never been taken to this point before.

After being taken to the edge over and over for what seemed like hours, Marcus finally said, "I'm going let you cum with me beautiful. Are you ready to cum?"

Brian grateful, felt Marcus grab his cock, and after just two quick strokes, Brian had the most mind blowing orgasm of his life. He shot his cum so far it reached his chin and seemed never-ending. He didn't know if he was crying or cumming or both, but he felt tears and sweat running down the side of his face into his hair. He wanted to yell, but he felt like he couldn't catch his breath and his body was jerking violently in waves up off the pillow. Trying to make a sound, it was strangled and caught in his throat until finally it escaped his mouth and he heard a sound that he'd never heard before. Were those sounds coming from him? He felt like his brain was short circuiting, like he was on the edge of blacking out, but he could also feel Marcus cum as well as his ass continued spasming around Marcus's cock. Marcus placed lite kisses and strokes on Brian's thighs helping to ease him through his seemingly unending waves of orgasm.

He lay there, unable to speak, unable to think. Marcus kissed Brian lightly and got up to go into the bathroom. He came back out with two wet wash cloths, one cold and one very warm. He used the cold one to wipe down Brian's face and cool him off. With the warm one he wiped the cum from Brian's chest then quietly told him to roll over. He folded the warm cloth and wiped off the lube, then placed it on Brian's enflamed tissue around his anus, attempting to sooth and alleviate as much of the pain that Brian would surely feel later, as he could. He alternated back and forth between the warm and cold washcloths, while Brian just lied there trying to get his bearings. His legs were numb and his muscles felt like jello.

Marcus returned the cloths to the bathroom hamper and came back out and sat on the side of the bed. He stroked his fingers through Brian's hair. "What do you want me to do beautiful? I can go home if you want."

Brian lay there for a second and reached his hand out, which Marcus took and crawled into bed beside Brian. Brian scooted closer and snuggled into his side. Marcus scooped his arm under Brian's torso and opened his legs. He pulled Brian on top of him, Brian's head resting on his chest. He wrapped his arms around Brian and entwined their legs. He placed a small kiss on the top of Brian's head. Brian's last coherent thought was that he'd just been fucked like he'd once fucked so many, reminding him a little of his first night with Justin. Brian was deep asleep within minutes. They slept like that the entire night.

Brian Kinney had just been Brian Kinneyed!

TBC.


End file.
